Sweet Chin Music
by Lizzie Borden
Summary: Mainly a Triple H, and Shawn Michaels story. DONE! DONE DONE DONE! Woohoo!
1. Introduction In B Minor

**Sweet Music**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and nothing here is real!  If I owned anything, believe me, I would not be writing this!

Author's Note: I told you I would be starting a new fic.  This one is another strange one.  It is about Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and (of course) an original character, this one's name is Mia.  Well, really Amelia.  But you will meet her and hear her story from the beginning instead of strange flashbacks that I forget to write in.  I got this idea during this year's SummerSlam, lol.  But seriously, I would LOVE feedback… A lot of it.  And just for some other information for you all, the original title of this fiction was "Sweet Chin Music".  Forgive me for the stupid music things inserted in here. lol, I am like that.  Much love.  Check out Happenstance if you haven't.  This one, just for you Happenstance folks, is sorta where Hunter aint such a bad guy! lol.

Introduction (In B Minor)

            Maria sat in the bleachers after school, watching the football team practice.  She was terrified of what she had to tell her boyfriend, Shawn Michaels.  She had just started going over reactions and what she would say when he jumped up beside her and sat down.

            "What's up, baby?" he asked, smiling, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

            "Shawn, we really need to talk.  It is really serious, so don't make me say it twice, okay?" she looked at bench in front of her, there was a ladybug walking in front of her.

            "Go on, baby doll, whatever you need to say, I can handle it," he answered confidently, his attitude the same as most other 16-year-old guys.  He looked at his scared, also 16-year-old girlfriend.  "Maria, just tell me, get it over with.  You'll feel better, I promise."

            She played with her watch, and quickly blurted out something that sounded more like humming.

            "What?  I didn't catch a word that you just said, slowly now."  He couldn't believe that she was acting like a little kid.

            "Shawn, look, a few days ago, I found out I was pregnant, and, well, I haven't slept with anyone but you.  I don't know what to do about it.  I don't want a baby, it'll ruin my life, and it definitely could ruin your dream of becoming a pro wrestler.  We're just 16, I told my mom, she thinks that we should get an abortion and just get it over with."  She watched the bench in front of her, ready for him to tell her to go ahead and just walk out of her life.

            Shawn almost fell over, him, a dad?  He couldn't believe that she had just told him that.  He remembered what his mother had told him about standing up for what you have done, and decided to think it over and talk to his dad and mom about it before answering her.  "Let me think for a night about it, okay?  Please?"

            "Sure Shawn, it's just that I am so scared."  He hugged her tightly, before heading home to talk to his parents.

            Shawn walked into the den where his parents sat, his father reading the paper and his mother knitting.  He couldn't help but feel bad for what he was about to say.  They were the exact replica of what you see in the magazines like "Good Housekeeping".

            "Ummm, mom, dad, I need to talk to you, but please, don't get upset.  It would kill me if you got mad at me.  I already know that I really screwed up."

            They couldn't believe it, with the way he started it, they figured that he either killed someone or seriously injured someone while wrestling.  Shawn continued, choking out all of his words slowly.

            "I know that you both know Maria, my girlfriend.  Well, I am going to spare talking very much, but to make a very long story short, she's pregnant, and the baby is mine. But she wants an abortion, and I don't want her to have one, what do you think?" he found a little strand of carpeting that began to be very interesting.

            The next day at school, Shawn asked her to keep the baby.  Maria exploded.  

            "Maybe we should just give it up for adoption, I mean, seriously, if you don't want to get rid of it."  She agreed to have the baby and let Shawn and his family keep it.

            Meanwhile, in New Hampshire;

            The Helmsley family sat in the doctor's office.  Their daughter, Leah sat with them.  The doctor walked back into the room.  "Mr. and Mrs. Helmsley, I have some good news for you all.  You will be having a baby!  If you come in again in a few weeks, I think we should be able to give you all the details."  The family all hugged, happy that they would have two children, and be able to live a "Beaver Cleaver" sort of life.

Author's Note: Corny beginning. I know, but bear with me, it will pick up soon, next chapter, two babies will be born!


	2. The Melody Begins

Disclaimer: This is not meant to reflect real life, and if you know anything about the wrestlers involved, personally, ya know, stats, it is false, cuz I am making Triple H a whole 16 years younger than Shawn, okay?  I don't own, don't sue.  Yeah, talk to me first.

Author's Note: Get used to them now, lol.  I hope you guys don't hate the first chapter.  In this chapter, the Helmsley family gets their baby, and Shawn and his family get their baby. lol . Much love, r/r.  I will for you! 

**THE MELODY BEGINS**

            Maria had just called Shawn, she was going to the hospital to have the baby, she was only eight months, but she was going into labor none the less, and she wanted Shawn and his family there to see the baby that they would be raising alone without any help from her.  Shawn ran to the den to tell his parents and they drove there.  Shawn was allowed in to help Maria through labor, and was overwhelmed when he witnessed the birth of his baby girl.  Since he was the one taking the baby, he was allowed to name her himself, and decided to name the baby Amelia Melody Michaels.  He watched, amazed as Maria turned down holding the tiny baby, but almost jumped to hold her himself.  He sat in the room for a few minutes, holding her close until the nurse had to take her to the nursery.  He looked at Maria and went over to her, hugging her and kissing her on the forehead.  

            "I hope you realize that when you refused to even acknowledge the baby, you ended us," he said softly, "but I still appreciate you allowing me to have her without fighting, and going through all of that pain, but you are always welcome to visit, even if you really don't want to be a part of her life."  With that off his chest he got out of his 'scrubs' and went out to get his parents and show them the beautiful baby that they had agreed to help him raise.  He couldn't have imagined that they would take it so well, they had gone so far as to say they were proud of him and his reaction.  The three looked into the nursery admiring the baby they would take home in a few days, or maybe even later that day.

            In a hospital a few states away (teehee), a very tired Mrs. Helmsley was in labor with her husband at her side, and her four-year-old daughter in the waiting room.  She was thoroughly relieved when the baby was born and the pain was over.  She looked over the sheet at a very long baby crying its head off.  She smiled up at her husband lovingly, not being able to believe that they had another child after some fertility issues.  She held the baby as the doctors asked for the boy's name.

            "Hunter Hearst Helmsley." She answered confidently, considering the couple had chosen the name when they found out that they were going to have a boy.  "Can our daughter come in, please?"  She smiled as her daughter came in and patted the baby's hand.  Her family, in her eyes was complete.  All of her dreams for her children could be fulfilled.  Who knew, maybe they would be famous, and influential people?

Author's note: Corny still, but yeah, soon it will be in present or recent times. lol, bear with me here, and please keep reading!


	3. Butterfly Kisses Daddy's Little Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is fiction.  Almost everything is owned by the WWE.  The song is "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle.

Author's Note: We are so getting in the time machine and heading to when Hunter and Amelia are 18.  We'll just say that Hunter has just signed a developmental contract with the WWF and Amelia is working independents.  DX is going to start in this chapter, if I write what I plan to.  And also, I know the names are mixed between real and made up ones.  But I don't feel like getting real names, ya know?  Much love.  I hope you enjoy and review.

**BUTTERFLY KISSES- DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL**

            Shawn drove his black rental car into the arena's parking lot.  He was there before the groupies, and most of the fans were outside.  Mr. McMahon had told him to be there extra early that there was going to be a meeting about some storylines.  Shawn grabbed his bag, threw it into his locker room and headed to Vince's makeshift office.  After knocking he was admitted in, seeing a few of his best friends, and a new kid.  The guy was buff, but he looked really young.  After waving to Billy Gunn, Sean "X-Pac" Waltman, Jesse "Road Dogg" James, and Joanie "Chyna" Laurer he sat next to the young guy.

            "Hey, the name's Shawn Michaels, and, you are?" he asked, shaking the guy's hand.

            "My name's Hunter, Hunter Helmsley, or as I am now gonna be known as Triple H."  Hunter was doing his best not to scream like a schoolgirl and ask for Shawn's autograph.  Vince came into the room and sat down.  He looked ready to get the meeting over with so the group shut up immediately.

            "We are going to have you all be in a group, which we will call DX or Degeneration X.  You all will be the "bad boys" and bad girl who are going against authority.  The characters won't really change.  And if they do, it will most likely just be the clothing.  We will start DX tonight during RAW is WAR, and introduce the fans to Hunter.  I would appreciate it if you all would work in the ring a little bit so that you can give pointers and figure out wrestling styles, et cetera.  Okay?"

            They all nodded and headed out of the room.  Vince called Shawn back into the room.  "Shawn, please, watch out for this kid.  I think he can really make it.  Show him around, take him under your wing.  I see some of the same qualities in him that I saw in you."

            "Yes, Mr. McMahon.  I think for some reason that I like him already.  But I am going to go and get DX to get into training gear.  Are we all using the same locker room?  Well, except for Chyna, right?"  Vince nodded in response, and Shawn went into his room that had all of the guys sitting and talking to Hunter.  

            "Okay, ya'll.  Let's get dressed to train and figure out what we can do as a group to try and get folks to hate us.  Got it?"  They all nodded and went to change.  Shawn pulled out his things to get his locker room to seem more inviting to him.  He set up the pictures, one of his fiancée Rebecca, and one of his little girl, Mia.  He was finishing putting up the most recent family portrait when someone talked to him from behind.

            "Who are those people?  The girls I mean, if you don't mind me asking…" Hunter asked quietly.

            "Oh, this one is my fiancé and this one is my daughter."  He outlined the girl in the portrait with his pointer finger.  He turned on the radio after Hunter went to get changed and sat back.  He listened to the radio until one certain song came on that completely, in his mind, described the way he felt about his daughter.

There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's Daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life, oh but most of all...  
  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried  
Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
Sweet sixteen today  
She's looking like her Mama, a little more everyday.  
One part woman, the other part girl  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great big world  
But I remember...  
  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.  
With all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
All the precious time,  
Oh, like the wind the years go by.  
Precious butterfly,  
Spread your wings and fly.  
  
She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her  
She asks me what I'm thinking, and I said I'm not sure.  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl,  
And she leaned over...  
  
Gave me butterfly kisses with her Mama there  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time.  
Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy?  
Daddy, don't cry.  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right.  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses,  
I couldn't ask God for more, than this is what love is.  
I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember...  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses.

            Shawn just grabbed for another picture in his bag, it was one of him and Mia.  They were both smiling the same smile, and it seemed the same face.  Her features were more delicate, but he had to admit that he hated to know that he was not with her everyday to protect her from all the guys.  He laughed to himself.  He called the house to get the answering machine.  It talked to him though, and it was a recording of his baby girl, so he decided to let it run through, he put the phone on speaker so he could hear it over DX and laid down next to the phone.  

            "There Shawn sits, reading a magazine. Suddenly the telephone rings! The bathroom explodes into a veritable maelstrom of toilet paper, with Shawn in the middle of it, his arms wind milling at incredible speeds! Will he make it in time? Alas no, his valiant effort is in vain. The bell hath sounded. Thou must leave a message.  No, but seriously, if this is you dad, I am alive, but not home.  Whoever you are, leave one!"  Shawn heard laughing behind him.  The entire group was standing there.

            "She sounds rather happy there that she could put you down like that!  You should take us over there, we'll give her some tough love!" Kevin Nash walked into the room, laughing loudly at the end of his sentence.  He was swinging his backstage pass around his neck with Scott Hall walking in behind him.  "But seriously, I'd like to see Shawn's little baby girl, last time I saw her, she was…  Crap, last time I saw her she was like 10 years old.  That's a freakin long time.  Since we are in your home town, can we PLEASE go see her?" Kevin asked nicely giving Shawn puppy dog eyes.  Shawn called back the house, getting the answering machine.  

            "There Shawn sits, reading a magazine. Suddenly the telephone rings! The bathroom explodes into a veritable maelstrom of toilet paper, with Shawn in the middle of it, his arms wind milling at incredible speeds! Will he make it in time? Alas no, his valiant effort is in vain. The bell hath sounded. Thou must leave a message.  No, but seriously, if this is you dad, I am alive, but not home.  Whoever you are, leave one!"  

            "Hey, Mia, this of course is your dad.  I hope you get this before you head out to Raw.  We are going to have a party so if you could get your grandma to go shopping real quick, just to get stuff for a salad, and we'll order pizza.  Your uncles are all coming down.  And so is Aunt Joanie and so is Hunter, a new addition to 'The Kliq' so, yeah, you can have some folks over too.  Bye honey.  Love you."  Before he could hang up the phone, the whole group began screaming 'bye' into the telephone.

            Mia ran into the house when she heard the message taping and tried to pick it up, but Shawn had already hung up.  She just sat on the floor and let the tears come.  She was so frustrated that she hadn't talked to her father for a week or two.  She had gotten used to the absences, but she thought that maybe he had forgotten it was her birthday that day.  She called her grandmother and asked her to get the salad, and called Rebecca to tell her about the party. She liked the woman who would marry her dad, and wanted them to be happy, so she figured she would go and call a few friends from one of the independents that were in town.  
  



	4. It's Party Time! Or Is It?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Mia.  This is not meant as slander.  I will take it down if you think it is slander.

Author's Note: Okay.  Yeah.  Can you tell that Mia feels abandoned?  Okay, we once again are going to fast-forward, this time it is going to be just after Raw, and Mia was there.  But she went home before them to set up for the party.  Okay? Please read and review this and Happenstance, please?  Much love, much thanks.

**IT'S PARTY TIME!**

            Mia looked through her closet, trying to pick out her outfit for the next night, a random little show she had been booked to do.  She wouldn't have a large part, and she wouldn't get paid much either, but she could get her face out into the wrestling world.  There was no way she was going to go into any federation because her last name was the famous Michaels.  Sometimes she thought that her name was a curse, and other times it could be a very helpful thing.  She found the perfect outfit for the show, hoping that her father might come, but hoping that if he did he wouldn't hate her for wearing a tiny little stretch denim skirt with a high slit, adding to the almost nothing-ness of the whole thing, and a tight black low cut baby-tee.  The denim boots worked perfectly, and she was happy with her decision until she remembered that she wanted to put some normal clothing on for when her dad and her "uncles" came to visit and have a party.

            She slipped into a pair of Dickies low-riding work pants and a rugby baby tee and ran downstairs to answer the door.  She opened it to find her friends and Rebecca waiting to be let in out of the heat.  They were a very odd bunch, but all excited to be meeting some of their favorite big names in the business.  The group consisted of (forgive me here…) Rob Van Dam, Billy Kidman, Brock Lesnar, Matt Hardy, and "The Next Shawn Michaels" Jeff Hardy.  Jeff was the most riled up, because he had been compared to Shawn the most, and now got to meet one of the men he looked up to most.  She was greeted with hugs from all of them, and introduced them to Rebecca.  

            "This is Rob, Billy, Brock, and Matt and Jeff Hardy.  They are all here for the show tomorrow night." She said before showing them the living room where there were stacks of video tapes for the guys to watch.  She left to answer the door again only to be picked up and hoisted over seven feet into the air by Kevin Nash.  The rest of the guys were laughing at her reaction of screaming for someone named Brock.  They were shut up when they saw the giant that came out at her calling.

            "What's the problem, Mia?" he asked glancing around Kevin to look at her hanging upside down.

            "GET HIM OFF OF ME!"  she laughed, getting a bit woozy from the blood.  Kevin put her down a few moments later, laughing deeply.

            "Hey munchkin.  Missed ya."  He grabbed her in a normal hug.  "Happy birthday.  Yes, I know it's your birthday munchkin.  Got something for you."

            Hunter stayed in the back of the group a bit weary of meeting a few new people, but still excited.  Shawn ushered everyone inside just as it started to rain hard.  The door opened quickly and a few more guys ran inside, including Vince McMahon, Jim Ross, Jerry Lawler, and The Undertaker.

            Mia led the way into the living room again, with the rest of her friends jumping up at the large group of accomplished wrestlers in front of them.  Mia started with the introductions before saying hello to Shawn, but she wanted her friends to be at ease before she worried about anything else.

            "Okay, Rob, Billy, Brock, Matt, and Jeff, this is my Uncle Vince, Uncle Jim, Uncle Jerry, Uncle Kevin, Uncle Scott, and I call the rest of the uncle too, so just know that as I introduce you all to Billy G, Jesse, Sean, my Aunt Joanie, and my dad, and I am guessing that this is the new addition, Hunter, right?" she peeked around the group at the blonde behind everyone.

            "Yeah, I'm Hunter, you must be Mia."  He nodded at her as if to truly acknowledge her being there.  The door knocked again, and Mia thought it safe to leave all of them together so she ran to open the door and almost fell over when she saw someone she resembled but didn't know.

            "DAD!"  She screamed, not knowing who the woman was.  Shawn came running, hoping that nothing had happened to her, and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Maria standing there. 

            "Well, am I going to be invited in out of the rain?  Or do you both hate me enough to make me stand out here?" Maria asked, trying to make the situation a bit easier.

            "No, come in.  How are you?  It's… yeah, it's… nice… to see you, again… I guess, but what are you doing here?" Shawn stuttered.

            Mia just stood there, looking at this lady wondering who it could be.

            "Hi honey, it's me, your mommy.  You are so beautiful.  Happy birthday, I brought you a few presents.  Oh, Shawn.  We have such a beautiful daughter…" Maria kept talking softly as if she were talking to a half-asleep baby.  Mia looked from Maria to Shawn, and back again for a few times before running back into the living room crying her eyes out and jumping into the arms of the first person sitting on the couch.  That person just happened to be Hunter.  He was terrified when something hit him, but when he looked down and saw a hysterical Mia, he just held her close to him.

            "What's wrong?" he whispered to her softly.  Her response was to cuddle to him closer.  Kevin walked out into the entry-way to see what could have made her so upset.

            "Something wrong, Shawn?  Mia just ran in crying like I don't know what."

            "Is she okay?  Kev, this is her mother, Maria.  She just met her for the first time… I guess she just didn't expect it?" Shawn asked, pretty pissed that Maria had disturbed his baby girl so much.  With that Kevin walked in and practically chased Maria out of the house.

            "YOU ARE NOT NEEDED HERE!  You were not needed for 18 years, and you will not waltz your ass back in here and upset her like that, do you understand me?!?" Kevin yelled out of the door, watching Maria retreat.  Shawn walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

            "Thanks man, I couldn't do that, even though I knew I needed to, but I didn't want to be mean after she had Mia for me, you know?" Shawn looked up at his friend.  "Who did she attack when she ran in?"

            "She ran in and jumped into Hunter's lap, the poor boy looked like he shit himself." Kevin laughed.  "But he is just holding her now.  I think he was just shocked when something hit him."  The two walked from the front door back through the house into the living room to see that Hunter had joined the people his age in a game of "The Game of Life".  The two just laughed, and sat on the couch to watch Raw and get pointers.


	5. The Game of Life

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Mia.  Don't own so don't sue.  

Author's Note: Is anyone out there?  Check out my favorite stories for some that I think are great!  Much love.

**The GAME of LIFE**

            Jeff, Mia, Matt, Brock, Rob, Billy K, and Hunter had all moved around the board for "The Game Of Life".  They decided that they would need to team up.  Mia laughed out loud and loudly refused certain friends of hers.  "I think it would be too much like incest for me to pair up with the 'next Shawn Michaels', so sorry Jeffey-poo.  And Matt, since you are his brother, yeah.  So you four can fight over me!"  She laughed loudly at Jeff's face.

            "But, I thought we would get married and have a gazillion kids!" Jeff pretended to be broken-hearted.  The two broke out in laughter with no one else really getting the joke.  

            Mia got a hyper look in her eyes, and suddenly almost yelled, "Dad, will you turn on channel 19 really quickly?"  Shawn changed the channel and was surprised to see a house show that had to have been taped a few days ago.  The current match, much to everyone's surprise was Jeff against Rob.  It was a wild match with most of it coming down to the aerial maneuvers of the two.  Mia had been on the side of the ring, cheering on Jeff, and Rob had Francine to cheer him on.  Everyone got quiet as the younger group merged with all of the big name talents.  The match finished with a blast of applause from all of the WWF performers there.  Shawn decided to see what would happen next, and everyone watched for a little while longer before seeing a "main event" match featuring Brock and Sean O'Haire.  Mia was accompanying Brock to the ring, in a beautiful black sweater with a khaki skirt and black boots.  She was the perfect picture of a valet, and went as far as to get involved in the match a little with some trash-talking, and getting Sean to chase her around the ring before ducking under Brock's clothesline and getting Sean's head almost knocked off.  The match ended soon after, and there again was applause in the room.  None of the guys could believe what the kids they were in the room with could do.

            "So they call you the next me, eh?" Shawn asked, he was impressed with Jeff, and it shown through his eyes.  "You are a very impressive young guy.  You could make it, you all could.  It's just about working hard."

            Jeff blushed a bit before laughing.  "No, Mr. Michaels, it's about working your ass off, and let me tell you, I have because as it is always pointed out, (he turned around a bit) I have no ass."  The group of WWF guys bust out laughing, and Vince looked at what he figured would be the future of his company.  The show came to an end on TV, with Mia finally getting hunted down by O'Haire and power-bombed in a hallway to have Brock come over moments later to get Sean off of her.

            Jeff, Matt, Brock, Rob, Billy, Hunter and Mia all gathered around their board game again.  Mia could tell that Hunter felt a bit alone since he was with a tight-knit group that really didn't include him.  "Hey, you guys need to find teams, cuz me and Hunter here are teaming up."  His eyes lit up at the fact that she would pick him over her friends.  Shawn watched the interaction, as did Kevin and Vince.  They both mumbled to Shawn about how good he raised his daughter, and the rest of the boys did a few moments later.  Jeff and Matt decided not to be on a team, for the fact that inbreeding was not cool with them, Brock decided to just be the inforcer of the rules, so Rob and Jeff teamed while Billy and Matt teamed.  They were off and having fun in a matter of minutes, getting "married", fighting over (in the cases of two of the teams) who was the wife, fighting over the names of the familys and the kids, and fighting in general.  Matt and Jeff had declared they both wanted divorces from Billy and Rob, when Brock brought an end to the game.

            "I have decided it was in the best interest of the competitors to declare Hunter and Mia the winners, and therefore the champions of life. They can live in the Millionaire Estates with Mr. McMahon."  Everyone started to laugh as Mia gave Hunter a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before getting up to do a stupid dance that only a member of Shawn Michaels' family would do.


	6. House Shows Rock!

Disclaimer: Yeah, nothing is mine but Mia.

A.N.~ Please review!  It's getting frustrating to get no feedback.  Please?  AND PLEASE!  Does anyone know the title of the song that was basically the theme for HHH vs. HBK?  The one that is like "I, I know your every move I heard your every word, I know you well" or whatever?  PLEASE!  Help me?  Much love.

**THE HOUSE SHOW**

            Jeff, Matt, Billy K, Rob, Brock, and Mia piled into a van early in the day to make it to the independent show they were scheduled to perform at on time.  Vince and the rest of the guys had heard them and woke Shawn up to tell him that the kids had left.

            "Anyone know where they were going?" Shawn asked, sort of laid back.  

            "There's a note for you on the server, we think."

            Shawn went down to the kitchen and grabbed the note written by Mia;

'Daddy, we went to work.  At Texas Wrestling Association.  We will be home later tonight.  Have fun with your friends, see you soon, Mia.'

            The guys voted and decided that they would pile into a few SUV's and check out the show that the kids were working.  Vince decided to call some of his talent scouts and ask them to be there to get an un-biased view of what the kids were doing, and if they were capable of making it big.

            The kids got there, and emptied out of the van to go to the performer's dressing room.  Mia was one of two girls there, and she wondered what she would be doing, along with the guys so she dropped her garment bag and her gym bag and went into the scheduling room.  She saw that once again Brock would be fighting Sean O'Haire, but this time it was a mixed tag team match with her and the other girl involved.  She also saw that she got to accompany Jeff and Matt for their match.  She went back into the locker room and was immediately talked to by a redheaded girl.

            "Hey, the name is Amy, I wrestle as Lita, I guess you are Mia, right?  I am your opponent, well, along with Sean."  Mia nodded and smiled.

            "Yeah, I'm Mia.  It's really nice to meet you."  She went to her bag and grabbed her skirt, top and boots and went to the women's bathroom to change.  It was getting to be show time so she fixed her hair and make-up and wandered over to the Hardy brothers.  The promoter came into the room and announced the first match.  One by one they got down to the Hardy Boyz's match up.  They announced the team and Mia, and Shawn along with all of his friends, and most of his co-workers, and even Vince McMahon looked a bit eager to see the energy of the team.  The boys ran out of the backstage area, and Mia followed, but instead of running, walking sort of fast.  They all had great energy as the fans even recognized them from other shows they had done in the area.  The three got into the ring, with Mia making a "Stacy entrance" over the second rope, showing off her legs.  The talent agents loved it, but Shawn was less than pleased with his daughter's ring attire.  The match started quickly, with many high-flying moves performed by both Jeff and Matt.  The two won without problem, and all three jogged to the back after getting the fans a little more worked up.

            Mia ran back into the locker room and grabbed her wrestling clothes.  She laughed at the thought that she called them clothes.  She grabbed the tiny shorts and the tight tank top (Think Trish Stratus' old ring attire.) and changed in the bathroom.  She went back into the locker room and put on her flat wrestling boots and her kneepads.  She checked that everything was covered, yet still showing what she had before jumping over to Brock.

            "Ya ready, buddy?"  She laughed as she stood next to him, warming her leg muscles.

            "Yep.  As ready as I will be.  I can't wait until I don't have to fight him anymore."  He laughed softly too, and opened the door for her.

            They went down to the ring, with the fans still hyper from the Hardy match-up.  Mia played to the crowd a bit, waving and blowing kisses.  Brock whispered softly in her ear, "Only Shawn's kid would blow kisses to these fans.  Are you going to have Sunny's music when you make it big?"  He laughed as they both got out of the ring, unknowingly right in front of Vince and Shawn, with Hunter and the "closer" of her many "uncles".

            She continued to bounce, and laughed loudly at him.  "Oh yes, I am going to have music that says 'I know you want me' because we all know that you, Brock Lesnar, want my ass."  She laughed again as he pretended to agree.

            "Oh yes, Princess Michaels, I want even more of you than your ass."  They both started laughing again as their opponents went down to the ring.  The match started with Lita and Mia.  They continued with great offence until Sean got tagged in.  Mia was cornered and tried the only way out with a "whisper in the wind" as Jeff called it.  She rolled off of Sean, thinking she had broken her tailbone and quickly tagged in Brock, and was quite happy to just lay in their corner for a few seconds.  She got tagged in yet again, and just as she got close to the other corner, Sean was in beating the hell out of her.  After a 30-minute match, Mia and Brock won, with Mia actually getting Sean to tap.  As soon as the ref rang the bell, she let herself fall forward, with Brock running in to try and help her.

            "I think, my tailbone is broken.  My ass is killing me, Brock.  It is going to be bruised.  OUCH!"  Brock laughed softly at her as Jeff and Matt came into the ring again to check up on her.  The fans started to leave and the WWF'ers stayed in their seats.  The security recognized them and allowed them to go into the ring area.  Shawn immediately went into the ring.

            "Mia, you okay, honey?" Shawn asked quietly.  "They were very pleased with all of your performances, I think that the four of you will be in the WWF pretty soon."  He smiled at the guys and laid on his stomach to be eye-level with his daughter.  "You think you broke your butt even more?"  They all laughed as Mia eased out of the ring, and slowly made her way backstage.  Vince told them all to meet him before Raw the next week, that he wanted developmental contracts on them all.  Smiles passed around the entire group, as they went to change, shower, and then go to eat with some of their heroes.

AN~ How did you like it?  I think it went pretty well.  Please, review with the answer to my question, it is really bugging me.  Thanks!  Much love


	7. Lullaby

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but Mia.

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates.  I am going to work diligently to try and get this all cranked out. lol .  No responses on the song?  Okay.  Please review!  Check out Happenstance, Stand Here With Me, and my other favorite stories.  Ummmm… Okay, on with the story.

**LULLABY**

            The following Monday, the group went into Vince's office in Connecticut.  He showed them the contracts that only needed signatures.  Brock grabbed them and passed them to the rest of his friends.  Mia was sitting on the most padded seat, obviously in pain.  She had broken her tailbone in that match, but he still admired her for her bravery to go on.

            "Thank you all.  It is my pleasure to welcome you all to the WWF.  You all can go backstage tonight and check out the facilities, and meet the people you don't know yet.  And we will need to see Mia in the back for wardrobe so that we can figure out what to put on her."

            They all stood, and Jeff, Matt, Rob, and Billy went out as Brock helped Mia out.

            "I think that you, Princess Michaels hurt yourself pretty bad." He laughed at her.

            "No shit, Brock.  Ya know, you are a lot more attractive when you do not open your mouth."  She looked up at him and laughed.  "Daddy always said that we should put muzzles on stupid people."  They both started laughing.  "Thanks for helping me get around, Brock.  I hope I can walk normally soon.  I feel like I am walking like a pregnant woman!"  They traveled to the DX locker room, and Brock changed into his training clothes.

            "Mia, I am going to go and train with the Big Show so, get them to help you…"  He walked out of the room and left Mia with Shawn, Sean, Jesse, Billy G, and Hunter, until Joanie walked in.

            "Hey girlie, I heard the news, congratulations.  And I even got part of the scoop of the story line you will be debuting in!"  The entire group looked at her, instantly hooked.  "Yeah, I heard that you are going to join DX as Shawn's daughter, but then you are going to basically go to being Hunter's girlfriend behind his back, and you my friend, shall single-handedly break DX into two, I guess, factions.  The end."  She looked around the room at all of the faces.  Shawn looked approvingly towards her, while Billy and Jesse mumbled under their breathe about the new story line, but the two faces that intrigued her the most were Mia and Hunter.  Hunter was blushing pretty badly, and Mia was starting to get a little rosy.  She guessed that they liked each other, and that maybe it would become a real thing.  She also, at that moment concluded that Vince was a smart man when he wanted his "nieces" to get with guys he thought would treat them well.

            After the show, the DX went back to their hotel.  Sean and Hunter were sharing a room, but a sudden mis-calculation on the hotel's part had left Mia without a room, so her father, and one of his best friends were going to get a cot that she figured she would sleep in and get through the night.  When she walked in, or hobbled if you want to get technical, she found the two talking.

            "Can I get a shower?" she asked quietly.

            "Yeah, but I am going to run out and get some food.  Chinese okay with you?  Hunter will stay with you, and if you need help, just yell for him."  With that Shawn walked out of the room, already knowing his daughter's order and just having gotten Hunter's.

            "Will you be a sweetheart and hand me my bag, please, Hunter?"  She asked as sweetly as she could.  He got up and carried it into the bathroom and made sure that she had everything she would need for her shower before leaving the room and curling up on a chair with a book.  He pretended to read it, even though he was thinking about how beautiful he thought Shawn's daughter was.

            Shawn returned quickly and the three ate their Chinese meals.  Shawn could sense the tension between Mia and Hunter and went out to get drinks and snacks with the younger man.

            "What's wrong, does Mia get on your nerves?" he asked, hoping his brain was wrong and that Mia and Hunter would get along fine.  He had intended on letting Hunter stay with him at home for a while so that Hunter could find a house in the area.

            "No, actually not even close.  Shawn, I just can't stop thinking about her, you know?  I mean, she is perfect.  You are really lucky…"  He stopped quickly, hoping not to annoy Shawn.

            "I am, and I think you are probably luckier, because Joanie told me that she dragged the same thing, about you, out of Mia.  I think that is why she is not all over you.  But no pressure, I just wanted you to know that if you wanted to go out with her, it is fine.  Go for it.  I would be very happy, actually."  He kept walking with Hunter, until finally Hunter spoke quietly.

            "Thanks, Shawn.  I'll take the cot."  He laughed at the randomness of his statements.

            "No problem, but Mia I think was going to sleep there."

            "She's hurt.  I'll take it because your back is bad.  No problems.  Plus, I want her to know I care…" he laughed softly and they got their snacks and went back into the room to find Mia in her pajamas watching TV.

            When they decided to go to bed, Hunter and Mia had fought viciously for a few minutes until reaching a compromise.  Hunter and Mia would share the bed, on the condition that nothing would happen, curtesy of Shawn.  Hunter and Mia got into one of the beds and Shawn walked over to his baby girl.  He decided to sing her a lullaby, ironically titled "lullaby" like he had done a long time ago.  Mia had already yelled at Hunter for not holding her.

            "So, am I witnessing a couple here, now you two?" Shawn laughed.

            "If Hunter doesn't have a girlfriend, I think I would say yes…" Mia said softly.

            "I say HELL YES!"  Hunter laughed, hugging her softly to him, being careful not to hurt her.

            "Now, both of you shut up so I can do my bedtime ritual from 16 years ago!"  Shawn laughed out as he sat on the bed and rubbed his daughter's face, and pushed some hair out of her face.  In the dark he sang to her softly;

"Hush my love now don't you cry  
Everything will be all right  
Close your eyes and drift in dream  
Rest in peaceful sleep  
  
If there's one thing I hope   
I showed you  
Hope I showed you  
  
Just give love to all  
  
Oh my love…in my arms tight  
Every day you give me life  
As I drift off to your world  
Will rest in peaceful sleep  
  
I know there's one thing that   
you showed me  
That you showed me  
  
Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all"

            He finished to find his audience asleep, just what he had wanted.  He called Vince softly on the phone to announce their success at the new couple and then climbed into his own bed and fell asleep quickly.


	8. DX Becomes D and X?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters.  

Author's Note: What sort of bribes do you all want to read and review?!?  No offense to anyone, but I crave feedback!  Yeah…  Oh well…  This story may get a name change soon as I finish writing. Mwahaha.  Isn't Shawn such a cute dad? I wish mine was like that…  And the song is not "Downfall" by Trust Company.  It is called "I Come Back Stronger" but I don't know the band.  Much love…

**DX BECOMES D AND X?**

            Mia sat in Janet's chair, getting her hair straightened with a straightening iron.  

            "Remind me why I have to put up with this thing in my face when my hair is already straight?" she inquired.

            "So that it will be straighter.  It just looks cute.  More styles too… So shush and let me do this." Janet laughed and continued to steam the hair perfectly straight.  As Mia crossed her eyes and tried to make funny faces, Janet put on the golden-hued make-up.  "Okay, make-up and hair are done, now go put on your outfit, don't let your dad see you and then go out to the ring with the DX clan."  Janet laughed as she handed the outfit to Mia.

            Mia followed the orders, stealthily getting into the DX locker room and putting on the tiny leather bikini top with neon green flames, and the tiny leather shorts.  She ran out of the bathroom to get the boots off of Joanie who had just gotten them handed to her from Janet.  She laughed as she laced the black leather boot up with the neon green laces.  She stepped out after checking for her father.

            "What do you think, Aunt Joanie?"  She spun a little bit.

            "What has happened to Shawn's baby?!?"  She acted whimsical as if it were her own daughter on prom night.  She laughed softly, "No, it looks great.  You've got a little body there hun.  If I didn't know your father, I would say you had implants…"  Joanie laughed softly and then pulled herself together.  "Here, put this skirt on over everything and before we go out behind him take it off and leave it with the sound guy…"  She handed Mia a long flowing black skirt that was put on just as Shawn, Hunter, Jesse, and Billy walked in.

            "Anybody see Sean?  He was supposed to be here."

            "His neck hurt him, Vince gave him the night off.  I guess he is out of DX."  Joanie looked down at herself, got changed and the group finished their pre-show festivities.

            "Let's get this done!"  Shawn yelled, getting ready to go out and impress the fans.  They all walked to the backstage area, and Mia pulled the skirt off just as they were walking out the curtain.  Shawn almost choked when he saw the real outfit, but he decided not to do anything, that they just wanted her to make a good first impression with the fans.  The group was sectioned off pretty well, with Mia walking behind Shawn, whispering back and forth to Hunter, as planned.  They all got in the ring with their normal entrances and the show began.

            "Are you ready?  I said, are… you… ready?"  Triple H started as he normally did then passed the microphone to Shawn who started talking.  Mia watched intently, but heard King yelling about her.

            "Do you think that this is Shawn's new special friend?!?  Maybe she is with Triple H!  Maybe she's even with Chyna!"  King kept going until she turned to look at him.

            Shawn was about to finish with the microphone, but then decided to finish with his announcement.  

            "Ladies and gentlemen, Degeneration-X is glad to present to you, my daughter, Amelia Michaels!"  He pointed towards her as Hunter spun her around.  The fans cheered and DX got out of the ring, allowing Road Dogg and Billy Gunn's opponents to get into the ring.  DX won the match, with them all getting into the back without any problems.  Mia changed back into her street clothes and sat on Hunter on one of the leather couches.

            DX minus Hunter and Mia had gone out to the commentator table to do some commentating for the upcoming match.  GTV came onto the Titantron, just to show Hunter and Mia cuddling.  They were laughing and whispering, and eventually kissing without knowing that the camera was in the room.  Shawn freaked out, as planned.  DX  tried to keep him calm, supposedly, as Shawn ran into the back to finish taping for the night and get back to the hotel.

            Shawn got into the room and began to yell and scream.  The cameras were rolling for footage that had happened "after RAW" to show to the fans on Smackdown.  Hunter got up and began defending himself and Mia until the cameras shut off and the camera crew was gone.  The group sat down and one by one got into street clothes until they all piled into a large van and drove back to their hotel.


	9. The Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: Nothing but Mia is mine.

Author's Note:  Okay, review please?  Much love.

**THE TRUTH HURTS**

            It was a few months later, and DX had gone back to being one faction.  They were getting along great, until the storyline called for Hunter to start "seeing" Stephanie McMahon.  Mia took the news in stride though, calmly accepting it would be a business relationship, and that she and Hunter were still the real item.  Stephanie had caused DX to break up, and Hunter to push Mia to the side.

            The attitude outside of the ring between the two had changed also.  Hunter no longer wanted to be cuddly with his girlfriend, and enjoyed spending more time with Stephanie instead.  Mia had begun to suspect something was going on between the two but said nothing, she instead wallowed in her own pain.  She was reflecting on her relationship in her locker room when Stephanie, Hunter, Shawn, and the rest of DX walked in.

            "Hey," she stated simply when the door opened.

            "When a McMahon walks in, you are expected to stand up and welcome me properly."  Stephanie stood next to Hunter, giving Mia a look that could freeze hell.

            "When entering a locker room other than your own, you are expected to knock, especially when it belongs to a Michaels."  Mia shot back a look of her own before looking at Hunter with apologetic eyes.  "I'm sorry, Miss McMahon, it's a pleasure to see you again.  Please, sit down, do you want anything to drink?"  She looked back at Hunter for any sort of change in his face, which didn't change at all.

            "Why, I would like a Diet Pepsi, and I think Hunter wants a water, right baby?" Stephanie looked at Hunter who sort of flinched at the "baby".  Mia looked at him with wide, hurt eyes before storming out of the room to get the drinks.

            She returned with a glass of ice and a can of Diet Pepsi for Stephanie, who she was sure would find something wrong with the delivery, and a pitcher of ice water along with a cup of ice and a bottle of water for Hunter.  She sat Stephanie's things on the table, poured the Pepsi for the billion-dollar princess and then decided on her revenge.  She went over to Hunter as if to do the same thing, but poured the ice water on him, crying as she did so.

            "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I AM THAT STUPID?" she screamed, trying to keep herself in check.  "Do you think that you can play with me like that?  She will leave you the minute you fail on one of her little tasks.  Just remember what you did to me when she finds someone better than you."  She began crying uncontrollably and ran out of the room, just to get away.  She ran into a body, and tried to keep going, but the person had grabbed a hold of her and was hugging her tightly.


	10. I Come Back Stronger

Disclaimer: I own only the original characters.

A/N: Yes, this is the third chapter for Sweet Chin Music with nothing for Happenstance.  I will update Happenstance tomorrow hopefully.  Like one day this story, one day the next.  Ya know?  Okay, much love!

**I COME BACK STRONGER**

            Jeff Hardy had seen Mia running towards him, and grabbed her as she came towards him.  She looked like she had been hit by a truck, and she seemed to feel that way.  She tried to get away from him, but he had to fight her back.

            "Shhhhh.  Sweetie, what's wrong?"  he whispered into her hair softly, holding her close.

            "He, he, he is really with her…  He left me for that little that little McMahon!"  She cried into his chest hard, her whole body shaking with the force of her sobs.

            "It's okay.  He didn't deserve you…  She will leave him and he will crawl back, but you can't let him back, y'hear?"  He tried to convince her quickly that he was a loser, but she would have nothing of it.  He had never seen her this weak looking before, but he let her keep going into the parking lot into her car to nap off her anger and hurt.

            She had taken almost a month off of WWF television and was finally back to living her normal life.  She had taken all of her vacation time and just did her best to put on a happy face when she went into the WWF offices to find out her new angle for TV.

            Hunter and Stephanie were doing commentary when King brought up the subject of Mia.  Hunter had denied being her reason for leaving, and then sat back in his chair to let Stephanie squeak out what was meant to sound like words.  Shawn had shown up as the commissioner for the WWF, and decided to take the liberty of doing commentary at the same time as the McMahon-Helmsleys.  Paul Heyman, now well known to the fans came out to his old ECW music.

            "Ladies and gentlemen, I have something to show you!"  He laughed into the microphone, pacing the staging area.  "Some of you may know him, and most of you will know her.  But never will you have imagined them together.  Later tonight, you will meet, THE NEXT BIG THING!"  With that, he went into the back.  He left everyone, including Shawn and Hunter confused.  The three extra commentators decided to spend the night there, and sat to wait for the main event which no one but Vince knew, and refused to tell anyone but Lillian when the time came.

            Lillian entered the ring to announce the match.  She had a beautiful cream-colored mini-dress on and her hair down.  She began in her normal ring voice, standing next to Vince to be fed the information.

            "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome your inter-continental champion, Rob Van Dam!"  The fans cheered and got into the "RVD" chant as Rob entered the ring.  Lillian listened to Vince and started the next introduction.  "Making their way to the ring, Matt and Jeff Hardy accompanied by Lita!"  She stood back so she wouldn't be run over by Jeff.  She began again, smiling at Jeff's antics.  "The following four corners match-up is scheduled for one fall!  Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by manager Paul Heyman, and… Mia Michaels?!?  Brock Lesnar?"  Lillian looked confused at the announcement that had just been made, but her questioning look was answered as the three entered the staging area.

            Mia walked out in between Lesnar and Heyman, wearing a short silver skirt with a black "Trish top" and silver glittered "Trish" boots.  She had her hair down and highlighted in various shades of red and blonde.  She looked better than ever, and was walking confidently to the ring with Brock and Paul.  She entered the ring and grabbed the microphone.

            "Did you all miss me?"  She asked to the audience, not really expecting the "Yes!"  that boomed through the arena.  She laughed softly and looked at the commentary table.  "Well, I missed the business, not the people in it.  But the point is, I am here now, and I am better than ever!  And I am one part of the managing team of the NEXT BIG THING, Brock Lesnar."  She looked at the rest of the group, and smiled.  The stage manager announced a commercial, and the group in the ring hugged.  They were all smiling and happy.  Jeff picked up Mia and swung her around.

            "I missed you Princess Michaels," he laughed softly giving her another hug before she got out of the ring and stood in front of Hunter and Stephanie, facing the ring to cheer Brock on.


	11. More Resourceful Than Expected

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Another review!  Woohoo!  I know I said I would update Happenstance today, but I decided to write another chapter for this story, then do homework, then if I get time I will do major updating in Happenstance…

**MORE RESOURCEFUL THAN EXPECTED**

            Mia stood in the area between the table and the ring, looking intently into the ring, knowing that Hunter was watching her, and Stephanie would not like that.  She wandered around the ring, for no good reason until the cameras turned back on and the crowd began cheering again.  Quickly Mia joined Paul in cheering for Brock.  The match became a "free-for-all" until the only two men standing were Jeff and Brock.  Mia had to have Brock win, just to prove that she was better than she had been.

            She got up on the apron quickly, and called Jeff over.  When he didn't walk over to her, she begged with him and the instant he got close enough to her, she kissed him passionately on the lips.

            Jeff had almost had a heart attack when she pulled him by his face to her, and almost dropped dead when she kissed him.  That was until he realized that Brock had just gotten the three-count on him.  He immediately began screaming at the ref about how it wasn't fair only to realize that the ref was a former ECW employee.

            Mia got into the ring and held up Brock's right hand, with Paul pointing and yelling about "The Next Big Thing".  Brock and Paul got out of the ring, and Mia was about to follow suit when Lita grabbed her by the hair and began to toss her around.  Mia quickly gained her footing and fought back to the best of her ability.  It was quickly declared a match, with Mia winning a few minutes into it.

            Brock and Paul went into the back with Mia, laughing about Lita's mistake of the night.  The show wasn't over yet, so they decided to show a bit more.  King began to freak out again.

            "She's, she's become ruthless!  Forget the DX Mia I knew.  This is like, she has become sinister!  JR, can you believe what just happened?"

            "No, King, I really can't.  Shawn, what's gotten into her?"  JR was too shocked to elaborate on his point.

            "I don't know.  I think she's trying to prove a point, maybe, I guess?"  Shawn stared at the Titantron.  It showed Mia, Brock, and Paul.

            "That was great how you both destroyed your opponents.  And I must give it to you, Mia, Jeff Hardy had no idea what was happening!"  Paul was in the locker room yelling and jumping.

            "Yeah, I couldn't believe you did that until I got the point you were distracting him so I could win.  Thanks."  Brock looked at the new Mia, who really was all about the win, and being the best and baddest girl around.

            "Well, what did you think I would do? (In a mocking voice) Oh please Jeff, it's Brock's first match, and my first back.  And I want to prove to Hunter that I am not weak without him.  So, can you lay down?"  She smirked, that looked more like a McMahon look than anything.  "He thinks he is the cerebral assassin?  I'll show him who the assassin is…" With her last phrase, the show ended, leaving the fans on a cliffhanger to see what might happen on Smackdown.


	12. Always have been, Always will be

Disclaimer:  Yeah, I do not own anything but Mia.  The phrase "Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal" is a part of Shakira's "Objection (Tango)" I don't own that either…

A/N:  Hello! Busy life here, and I have more to do, but a quick chapter to maybe get a few more reviews!

**Next To Her Cheap Silicon I Look Minimal**

            The Smackdown pyrotechnics started the show with a bang, and a pretty brand new line up of announcers.  Vince had decided on having King and JR do the commentating on Smackdown that week, along with Shawn Michaels, Stephanie, and Hunter again.  

            The Titantron suddenly, during King and JR's introduction of the city and matches went to a scene from the parking lot.  Jeff Hardy was screaming at the top of his lungs, and a woman's voice could be heard yelling back.  The camera wasn't close enough to make anything but blue hair and the shape of a girl.

            "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?"  Jeff yelled, moving his hands frantically.  The camera was getting closer and starting to be able to make out the shapes of the people.

            "You honestly have to ask me that, Jeff?  I mean, really, you have to ask?  You of all people know how I felt about my comeback.  I couldn't have you winning against Brock and making me look weak!"  The camera finally made out the picture of Mia screaming back at Jeff, in a black lace over red "peach skin" corset and a tight black skirt with sandals lacing up to the knee.

            "You didn't have to look weak.  You wouldn't have looked weak.  His record doesn't have anything to do with you.  I can't believe you would betray me like that for Brock.  I bet half of the people here think you date him.  Or that you used to date him."

            "Are you saying that you think that I like Brock that way?  Well, you know what, Jeff?  He at least treats me like a person!  You ignore me until Lita leaves and then all of a sudden you are my best friend.  If anyone has changed, it is you.  You used to care about me!  Oh, wait, maybe you just wanted to meet my dad, huh?  That's it.  You used me, you… You just wanted.  I thought you.  Just like.  WHY?!?"  She immediately ran her hands through her hair.

            "I did not use you."  He said, walking closer to her.  "Just like who?  Who used you?"  Jeff inched even closer, moving in to give her a hug.  Just as his arms wrapped around her, Jeff felt a pain in his back.  He turned to see Brock and Paul Heyman behind him, with Brock apparently trying to hurt him.  Brock succeeded in throwing Jeff around for a while until Matt Hardy and Lita showed up.

            Paul, Brock, and Mia retreated, with Mia laughing loudly, holding her stomach.  "You, you just wanted.  Just like…."  She laughed again.  "I can't believe he fell for that.  Poor Jeff, I mean, he lets emotion get in the way of work."  They turned around and headed to their room.

            Eric Bischoff, who was basically general managing for Vince (both shows, creativeness here, so just bear with me.) went to the ring.

            "I have a few messages for the one and only Mia, so I would appreciate her getting down here, without her little puppy dog."  He waited as Mia walked down the ramp.  "Now, I normally think that ruthless aggression is the best thing around, but that was uncalled for.  As your punishment, you will be put with the rest of the girls in a bikini competition, along with a dance competition with Stacy, because, well, we know your father's got the moves."  He smiled at her and handed over the microphone.

            "Well, Mr. Bischoff.  I just wanted to point out that I am nothing like my father.  I am not stupid, reckless, and irresponsible.  But, I guess I do have some of the better qualities of the Michaels family."  She dropped the microphone and walked up, leaving the commentators speechless and Shawn next to tears.

            During the break, the divas were changing, and Shawn was crying into Hunter's shoulder.

            "She thinks I'm stupid, man…  She thinks I am reckless, and irresponsible?  I did my best…  What am I supposed to say?"  He was sobbing with Hunter just watching him, mumbling that she didn't mean it.  Suddenly Shawn's head shot up and he looked at Hunter with pure anger in his eyes.  "It was you!  You made my baby girl like that!  You taught her to be evil!  She is trying to get back at you!  That's what made her this way!"  Shawn finished his rant, and tried to get back to normal before the cameras turned on.

            Eric got into the ring and brought the girls out.  Mia walked out with a less than happy look on her face.  She was the last girl to go, and the only one with natural breasts.  That alone, she thought sealed the deal that she wouldn't win.  They all did their little stripping, with Mia seductively finishing the contest with a tiny black string bikini.  She didn't win, but got a lot of attention.  

            Stacy got onto a table, to finish the embarrassment with the dancing competition.  Mia got up after Stacy, and did a better dance, with more "poses".  Yet, once again she did not win, although everyone thought she should have.  Eric got a microphone with his trademark smile, and began with his "3-minute"  speech, only to be cut off by Mia.

            "Well, actually Eric, you have been boring me for about 3 months.  Sorry, but I think it's about time that it ends…  Boys?"  The crowd expected Brock and someone else, but got, in fact, Triple H and Shawn Michaels.  Jamal and Rosie got into the ring only to be beaten to a pulp.  Stephanie sat in her chair, whining, and Eric ran with his eyes like plates.  

            Jamal and Rosie got out of the ring, walking backwards up the ramp.  Hunter grabbed Mia and swung her around, then kissing her on the lips.  The two stopped spinning, with Mia jumping into Shawn's arms.  The three laughed hysterically in the ring at Jamal, Rosie, and Eric.  Stacy exited the ring shortly after.  Stephanie interrupted the reunion, though.  Hunter grabbed the microphone to respond to her squealing.

            "It's over, Steph, I used you.  I mean, who would want you?  You and your implants…  I mean, come on.  I've always been with Mia, and I always will be.  She is a part of me, and without her I am miserable."  The two hugged again, and Smackdown ended.


	13. The Girl In The Audience and Other Surpr...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Sorry about these non-matching random titles.  I come up with the title and then when I upload it I think of something better, and it is too much work to change it all, so I just leave it that way.  Sorry about the three-year long chapter last chapter.  Whoops.

**Who is that Chick in the Audience?**

It had been months since Mia and Hunter had revealed that Hunter had gone with Stephanie to sort of get into good terms with Shane and Vince.  Everything was moving smoothly.  Shawn was officially single again, and Hunter and Mia were back to being inseparable.

            Shawn was to accompany Hunter to the ring, along with Mia, to show their unity, and to make sure that Hunter beat Brock senseless.  During the match, he heard someone screaming particularly loud for him.  He turned to the front row to see his new girlfriend, JB (there you go girl…  You are REALLY in my story.) smiling at him.

            "Dad, who's the chick in the audience?"  Mia asked, looking weirdly at JB.

            "It's my girlfriend, you'll meet her later.  Call her JB, but her full name is Jamie Beth.  I call her JB for short."  He smiled at his daughter and put an arm around her shoulder as Hunter won.  The group went into the back and began celebrating the minute JB walked in.  It was like they were always together.

            Shawn took Mia aside.  "Honey, I know you think you love Hunter, but I want you to know that I don't think that you two getting married is a good idea.  Please don't do it.  His history is terrible, and the minute something happens…"

            Mia interrupted her father, looking at him defiantly.  "I love Hunter, dad.  I don't know why you are so hyper, you are the same way.  He loves me, and has promised not to hurt me, ever.  Plus, you're a bit late with the 'don't marry him' stuff.  Because, technically, my name is now Amelia Melody Michaels-Helmsley."

A/N:  Jerichosbabe2007, yeah…  I hope I got the pen name right. lol.  There ya go.  You are Shawn's woman, since you review more than anybody.  Happy?  I needed to put a name in though, so yeah, deal.  Since I can't have Chris in the XAN.  lol.  Much love you yall, keep reviewing.


	14. What?

Disclaimer: I only own Mia and the plot, I guess?

A/N: wow, it's been a while.  I am soooo sorry for the absence, but I have been sicker than anything, and I couldn't even sit up straight.  This story is going nothing as planned, so I am thinking of like ending it here. lol.  Considering the number of reviews, I doubt many folks would object.  I don't know though, I am on cold medicine galore, so don't expect much here! lol, so sorry for all of this, on to Sweet Chin Music.

**WHAT?!?**

            Shawn almost fainted when he heard Mia's announcement.  The words still rang through his head.  "My name is now Amelia Melody Michaels-Helmsley."  He stood still for a few minutes, trying to digest the information.

            "You mean, you got married without my consent?"  He choked out, eyes wide, staring at the wall.  JB walked over to him and gently put an arm around her stuttering boyfriend.

            "Well, yeah.  I knew you would say no, or you thought it was a bad idea."  Mia looked at the ground, she hated disappointing her father like this, but he would never have let her get married otherwise.  She suddenly felt terribly guilty with the way she had "master-minded" the whole plan.

            "But, I mean, why didn't you tell your family?"  Shawn moved, with JB's help, to the couch and sat down, barely blinking.

            "I did tell family, Dad, just not you."  Mia looked away, ready to run so that no one could see her tears.  Little did she know that the whole ordeal was being taped to be shown on RAW.

            "Who did you tell that was family?  My parents would have told me.  My cousins and everyone else would have told me.  WHO did you TELL?"  Shawn stood up, anger showing in his eyes.  Mia jumped at his screaming, and almost fled with the sound of his temper that rarely was directed at her.

            She twisted one foot into the ground, looking down.  "I, I…  I told," she couldn't stop stuttering and decided it best for her health to move towards the door.  Hunter was dumbstruck that she hadn't told Shawn.  She had told him that Shawn just didn't want to come to the wedding.  "I told mom." 

            As soon as she finished the word 'mom', Mia was out the door, running to anywhere she could hide to hopefully see another day.  She knew it wouldn't sit well with her father, but she hadn't expected such a problem.

            Shawn immediately went to the door and slammed it shut.  He threw things, and banged things around until calming a little bit.  Then his glare hit Hunter.

            "You didn't tell me?  Why didn't you tell me?  You basically took my baby away and you didn't tell me?  I thought you were my friend."  Shawn walked closer and closer to Hunter, wringing his hands.

            "She told me you know, and that you just didn't want to come to the wedding…" Hunter backed up, not wanting to have to defend himself against his best friend.

            "WHAT?"  Shawn couldn't believe anything he had heard in the past few minutes.  He looked as if he were going to collapse then and there, and only with JB's help, got to the couch to rest.

A/N:  Long?  I don't know.  Tell me what you think, I may re-write it.  As I said, I have a lot of cold medicine in my system right now.  Please review!  Much love!


	15. When it's bad, it's really not so bad

Disclaimer: Lizzie does not own anything.

A/N: Oh geez, I am speaking in the 3rd person.  Hit me!  LoL!  I have returned, my children. Did you all miss me?  Just kiddin!  It took a while, but here is Chapter 15 of Sweet Chin Music!

**WHEN IT'S BAD, IT'S NOT REALLY SO BAD**

(Jump in time to current storylines.  Mia has been absent for a few weeks, and Shawn has been feuding with Hunter, they both think that she has left because of the other.  Mia left her home life, and no one has any idea where she is.  Kane and Hunter are also feuding.)

            Mia sat in her mother's home, crying at the kitchen table as she watched the television.  She had tried repeatedly to get a hold of Hunter, or her father, or both, but neither was at home when they were supposed to be, or the cell phone was not on.  The frustration had almost caused her to go back, but she couldn't.

            "Hunter is going to kill me."  She calmly stated to her mother.

            "Why?" her mother asked, not paying much attention to her daughter.

            "For not being home, so I am going to go back…  I've got to."  Mia stood up slowly and walked to the room she had been renting from her mother and packed up.  When everything was in her bags, she left without another word.  

            RAW was in town that night, and Mia decided to buy a few tickets from a scalper on the side of the road.  She bought three front row tickets, so that she wouldn't have to sit with anyone.  The show ran smoothly, with Hunter pulling yet another Katie Vick stunt.  The security officials got Mia into the back, seeing as they knew her.  

            She knocked nervously on the locker room door.

            "Come in…" Hunter growled as he punched her cell phone number into his phone.  He began to quietly talk to the ringing of his phone.  "Come on, sweetie.  Pick up the phone…  Let me know you're here.  Come on…."

            "Are you calling me?" She answered from behind him, which caused Hunter to start talking to the phone until he realized that his phone was still ringing.

            "WHAT???"  Hunter spun around before jumping up and hugging her tightly to him.  "Where were you?  I missed you.  I was so worried.  I had no idea where you went."  He went on and on like a chipmunk on crack.  

            "I had to go to my mother's house and get a few things ironed out.  I needed time to think, and get my mind straightened.  Is my daddy still mad at me?"  Mia cuddled up close to his chest, not realizing how much she had missed him holding her.

            "He is scared to death that you are dead.  I know that much from him."  Hunter continued to hold her tightly.  He grabbed his phone and called Shawn.  "Hey man, she's here," was all that he said.

            Shawn was in the room in a few minutes, holding his daughter with both of them crying.  Hunter left the room so he wouldn't have intruded, but was soon invited in after everything was settled between his wife and father-in-law.  They had a short family meeting before everything was settled again.

(A Few Weeks Later)

            Mia was just getting back into the swing of things at World Wrestling Entertainment, when something strange happened.

            Hunter was talking to Shawn in his own room, when she walked into the room, accidently hearing something that she was definitely not meant to hear.

            "I don't know man.  I mean, I know that you think we are still young, but I want a kid before I can't walk.  I've seen what people get after they are in the business.  I don't want to be like Killer, angry and moody and evil, and have a small kid to raise.  I don't think I'll ever be in the place to retire.  Shawn, I guess I am saying I just want a kid.  That would make my life the best ever."  Hunter looked up at the older blonde, hoping he had made some sense while he rambled.

            "I know what you mean.  You want to know that someone other than Mia loves you and everything.  Believe me, kids are hard at any age, but when you are old, forget it."  He paused to laugh softly.  "I don't know, I mean, if God wants you to have a kid, I guess you will, if it's not his way, you won't have one.  That's all I know to say, and believe me, I know it does not help you at all."  Shawn stood up and began to leave the room.  "Just remember that kids don't ever make things easier."

            Mia ran out of the room and into the Diva locker room.  Trish was sitting in the room, on the phone, but hung up when she saw Mia run in.

            "Hey girl, what's up?"  Trish stood up and walked over.

            "He, he wants a kid."  Mia looked Trish in the eyes, almost crying.

            "Wow.  So what?" Trish asked sarcastically.

            "I found out that a lot of women in my family can't have kids…  And I am supposedly one of them.  I don't want him to leave me!"  She cried on Trish's shoulder for a few minutes before sitting down to get herself back into her wrestling persona for the show.

A/N:  I know it is long, but what do you want?  It's an update!  As usual, I do not own WWE, or anything. LoL!  I hope you liked, now, onto the next chapter!


	16. Give Me What I Could Never Ask For

Disclaimer:  I do not own WWE, and since WWE owns almost everything, then I do not own anything but Mia.  Make sense?  Get it, Got it, Good! Teehee!

A/N: Okay, here we go.  I have the rest of today, and tomorrow off!  YES!  This is good.  Especially when I have nothing better to do than finish this story and let Suddenly Something I'm Not be sort of, what's the word, let it progress, I guess. LoL!  Oh well, Much love.

**GIVE ME WHAT I COULD NEVER ASK FOR**

(Another week later)

            Mia sat on the leather couch in the locker room.  Thousands of thoughts were going through her head.  She couldn't make heads or tails of anything.  The girls had wanted to go out for a drink, but she had turned them down.

            "What's wrong, sweetie?"  Hunter asked as he sat down next to her, his hand on her knee.

            "Nothing, I guess."  She answered, her eyes sort of glazed over.

            "Something's up.  Spill it."  Hunter tried to lighten the mood as he kissed his wife on the temple and leaned back to listen to her.

            "Nothing is up."  

            "SOMETHING IS UP!"  Hunter jokingly growled at her.

            "well,iguessthatyoushouldknowthatyouaregonnabeadaddaprettysoon?"  She rushed as fast as possible.

            "Now slow that down and tell me in a normal voice, sweetheart.  No matter what it is, I am here.  And I think you should know that I will only get mad if you are sleeping with someone else."  He looked at her, trying to read her expression, before thinking to himself 'this gets harder and harder'.

            "I guess that you have a right to know that you are going to be a dad, right?" Mia closed her eyes.  She remembered when Stephanie had lied to Hunter, and didn't want him to be mad.

            "I know it's November Fool's Day (lol), but that's wrong."  Hunter leaned back, and looked at the ceiling, a pained look on his face.  How could the one woman he had ever really loved start this?

            "I'm not kidding, Hunter."  Mia looked at him, trying to make sure he knew she was telling the truth.

            "Yeah, and I am the queen of England.  I'm sure.  You think I didn't hear you in the room, when you heard me say I wanted a kid.  Well, if you were gonna do anything, you didn't need to lie, after what Stephanie did."  Hunter stood up, angrier than Mia had ever seen him.

            "But…" Mia was cut off by the door slamming.  She sat down, crying, wondering how her fairytale had gone so wrong.

A/N: Here we go!  Chapter 17 is going to be the ending I have chosen, 18 is an alternative.  17 is sort of R rated, so yeah, don't read it if you can't handle things that would be considered R.  18 is going to be a happy ending, so if you want one of those, read 18 and not 17.


	17. Love Me When I'm Gone NOT FOR ALL READER...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: ONE MORE WARNING!  Do not read this if you are young, if you are easily upset, or anything like that.  It is NOT FOR ALL READERS!  It sort of is an outlet for my feelings right now, so yes.  If it offends you, just put it in a review, and I will take it down if more than one person has a HUGE problem with it!

**LOVE ME WHEN I'M GONE**

            Hunter woke up from a restless sleep.  He could not believe that Mia would take his heart and play with him like Stephanie had.  It had been 12 hours since he had walked out, and the fact that she had used him, or so he thought, still hadn't sunk in.  It was at that moment he got a phone call that would change everything.

            He answered the phone to an official sounding voice.  "Are you Hunter Helmsley, the husband of Amelia Melody Michaels-Helmsley?"

            "Yes I am, who are you?"  Hunter asked groggily, the effects of sleep still on him.

            "Could you please come to the arena in town right away?"  

            "Sure, but I want to know why."  Hunter was getting angry, but decided he would go anyhow.

            "We can't tell you over the phone sir."

            When he arrived, Hunter saw only sirens and ambulances.  He was ushered inside of the arena towards his locker room.  Shawn was outside of it, hysterically trying to find out why he was called there.

            "Please come inside with us."  A man in a hospital uniform was opening the door and walking in.

            Hunter walked in to see his wife, cold and lifeless on the floor, in what would have been a puddle of blood, had it not dried.  Her wrists had been cut violently, but a single letter was on the couch, with no blood on it, under a single red rose.  Shawn and Hunter grabbed each other in a sudden crying spree.

            Neither could stop crying for more than a few seconds.  Shawn was mumbling "My baby girl."  Hunter didn't and couldn't get any words out.  He couldn't have believed that she would have done this to herself.

            "We found her this morning, and this letter is addressed to you both, sirs."  One of the EMTs stated quietly before leaving them to be alone.

            Hunter and Shawn struggled to get the letter open and read it to themselves.

"Dear Daddy and Hunter;

            Somewhere in this darkness, there's a light that I can't find, maybe it's too far away, or maybe I'm just blind.  Hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  Everything I am and everything you need wants to be the one you wanted me to be.  I'd give up everything if only for your good.  Love me when I'm gone.  Part of me is fighting this, but part of me is gone.  Love me when I'm gone.

            Daddy, I love you, and I thank you for raising me.  There is nothing I can do to repay you for not making me live in the streets.  You treated me better than most kids, and I am sorry that I did this already, as I write this.  I haven't done anything, but I feel guilty already.  I just want you to know this is my fault and not yours.  Thank you, I love you.  Please still love me.

            Hunter, you gave me everything that my dad could not.  I appreciate you loving me as a wife, although I messed so much up for you.  You are the game, know that.  I will always watch you.  I am sorry about this to you also.  I have an added thing to hope for your forgiveness for.  Not only did I take my life, I took that of our baby, I affectionately named her Heather, I hope you do not mind.  I did not know what to do to make you believe me.  I just wanted the best for you, so I figure I opened a window for you to go to somebody that can give you what you need.  Thank you for loving me, please forgive me.

My love always,

Mia.

            Hunter and Shawn grabbed each other after reading to the end of the letter, and continued to cry.  Hunter looked over, and could not bear to think that not only had he, in his eyes, killed his wife, but he also took his own baby from him.

            The next few weeks were dull, in the sense that nothing extremely exciting happened.  Hunter spent the time getting a plot of land for his wife and child to be buried, and he got the funeral together.  He decided to get a small marker for his baby, which he called Heather.  Only Shawn matched his grief, and the two only talked to each other.

            The funeral was small, and a sweet ceremony.  Hunter watched as they buried his wife and baby, and ended part of his life, although he wished to take the same route of Mia, he decided he should be strong and go on for the sake of the baby he never met.  A single red rose, the symbol the two had used to let each other know they cared throughout the many months and weeks of Hunter's relationship with Stephanie, dropped onto the casket before the men began to shovel the dirt onto it.

            "Goodbye my life, and my love.  I hope that I make you proud.  I know that I never stopped being proud of you."  Hunter left with tears in his eyes, next to Shawn.

A/N:  Sorry about that depression-ness.  But I figured since it was the first ending I thought up, that I should include it for those of you who wanted to read it.  The next chapter is the happy one, so enjoy it, okay?  Read that so you don't stay sad.  J

Oh, and the first paragraph of Mia's letter is a few lines of the song "Love Me When I'm Gone" by 3 Doors Down.  Okies?  Much love.


	18. Alternate Ending NICER THAN THE LAST!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

A/N:  Okay, if you are just skipping 17, welcome, if you read 17, here is another ending, so that you can be happy.

**A MOMENT LIKE THIS**

            Mia chased Hunter out of the room, crying suddenly, not of anger, but of hurt.  

            "How can you not believe me?  I am pregnant, and it is yours, Hunter!  I would never lie to you, I love you, and I live for you!"  She continued running after him until he stopped.

            "Prove it!"  He yelled in her face, the tears still dripping down his face.

            The two got a pregnancy test, and waited the two minutes to see the results.  The test came up positive, and Hunter almost died on the spot.

            "I am so sorry.  I didn't…  Hi."  He leaned down and put his and on Mia's stomach, looking into her eyes, and then down to where his baby was.

            "I am very happy to tell you, 'I told you so.'" She responded quietly.

            "Forgive me?" Hunter looked up.

            "Of course I do, silly."  Mia kissed him on the forehead.

            "Really?" 

            "Yes, because I know you had been hurt.  And because I love you more than anything."  She watched him softly rubbing her stomach.

            "Let's name it Heather if it's a girl."  He mused quietly.

            "Shawn if it's a boy." Mia answered firmly.

            The next few months went without problems, except for the fact that Mia got a whole new wardrobe.  Hunter watched in awe, and wondered what his child would look like when it was born.  His answer came a few weeks later.

            "It's time."  Mia said softly at the dinner table, which had JB (Jamie Beth, Shawn's gal, if you remember), Shawn, and Hunter.

            "Are you sure?" JB asked softly.

            "Yes."  Mia said, her eyes looking like they would pop out of the sockets in a few more minutes.

            After a frantic rush to the hospital and a few hours of labor, Hunter figured his ordeal was over, he had a beautiful daughter named Heather Marie Helmsley, and he was out in the hall, just watching her through the glass when a nurse pointed him back to the door where she told him something was up in Mia's room.

            He ran back down the hall, to find out that Mia was in labor, still.

            "But she had the baby!"  Hunter yelled, figuring that they were wrong.

            "Sir, you are going to have twins…" The doctor answered, as Hunter put on all of his scrubs again, only to find that his other child was half born.  It was only a few more minutes before Shawn Hunter Helmsley was born.

            "Any more?" Hunter joked softly with Mia.

            "I hope to hell not.  It hurts."  She laughed back.  Only a few hours more saw the family together, admiring little toes, little eyes, little noses, and all of the other features the two babies had.

            "I have the best life." Hunter whispered into Mia's ear.

            "No, I do.  My dad loves me, my mom is accepting of me, my friends are great, my husband is the most wonderful man since my dad, and my children are healthy.  I have a lot to be grateful for."  She smiled down at the little boy she held in her arms.

            "Yep.  I agree.  But I still think my life is better." Hunter said softly, as he looked at the sleeping girl in the hospital crib, and the little boy in his wife's arms.  Everything was looking up, and he liked it.

A/N:  Okay, there we go!  Like it?  REVIEW!  Hate it?  REVIEW!  Okay?  Get the hint?  Much love.


End file.
